ironmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Nano Tech Suit
}} |image = |based = Bleeding Edge Armor, Model Prime Armor |appearances = Avengers: Infinity War |continuity = -- Marvel Cinematics Universe (Earth-199999) |creator = Tony Stark |user = Tony Stark |affiliations = None |markno = Mark XLVIII |codename = Iron Nano |class = Special Iron Man Suit |type = Iron nano-tech suit |armorcolor = Red, Gold, and Silver |height = 1.8 Meters |status = Destroyed (Regenerating) |color = Red and Gold |power = New Element Arc Reactor Mark III |systems = Friday A.I./OS Status System Propulsion System |weapons = Repulsors (Repulsion Mark III) Unibeam (Chest Repulsor) Micro-missiles Nano-Sword Nano-Hammer Nano-Canons Nano-Regenerating-Systems Nano-Shield |composition =Vibranium |equipment = Armor Gauntlet Armor Boots |capabilities =Superhuman Strength Superhuman Durability Water Resistance Extreme Flight DNA Regeneration |specialfeats = Nanotechnology Sentry Mode Infra Scan Deformable Helmet Wings Surface Reforming Nanotech Beam |strengthlvl = 100 ton |predecessor = mk. 49 |successor = None |preceded = Mark XLVII |followed =Hulkbuster Mk. II }} The Mark XLVIII is Tony Stark’s forty-eighth Iron Man suit. It was built after the Mark XLVII. It is used to battle Thanos and his allies. This armor is more advanced than any other proceeding armor, as it possesses many capabilities and useful functions for Tony to use at his disposal. Like the Marks 45, 46, and 47, this armor has the F.R.I.D.A.Y OS built into it and possesses some of the most advanced technology and weapons compared to other armors Tony Stark has built. The Mark 48 can use built-in wings for a boost in speed when needed. It also has a nanotech beam mounted in the right arm which can be used to shoot a beam of nanotech, which can be used to repair or build. Tony uses this beam to stop Thanos from closing his fist to use the Infinity Stones, as well as healing the stab wound in his abdomen when Thanos stabs him. Armor Design The Mark 48 has a vastly different design compared to the Mark 47, featuring more red, yellow, and a hint of silver. It also includes the Friday O.S. like the Mark 46, 45, and 45 armors. The armor is much sleeker and more fluid than his previous armors, and there is less segmentation in the suit overall. Armor Features Armor This armor features advanced Nanotechnology similar to Wakandan technology and Black Panther's Suit. Nanotechnology The Mark 48 features a Nanotechnology based on its predecessors, the Mark 46 and Mark 47. Sentry Mode The armor also features a sentry mode, which the Mark 43 is seen using in Avengers: Age of Ultron. Deformable Helmet Mark 48 has a helmet which can completely deform if needed. Armor Capabilities Super Strength: The armor amplifies the user's based on strength and combat skills to extreme levels.This was demonstrated when Iron Man was shown being capable of attacking multiple black order members and during the Final Showdown with Thanos. Durability: The armor is extremely durable, capable of withstanding blasts and extremely powerful strikes, as well as bein completely bulletproof. This armor is the most durable armor to date, after the Mark 45. This was shown when Iron Man withstood the entire energy projection from the Power stone, which is capable of destroying a planet, and during hand to hand combat with Thanos and others. Surface reforming: The armor is capable of forming a wide variety of weapons and tools on its surface including arm cannons, extra thrusters, wings, and shields. It can also regenerate damaged parts with the nano particles supported by the arc reactor. The regeneration process takes time according to the amount of nano particles needed. It is safe to assume that the Mark 48 can completely recover from any damage as long as enough time is provided. Extreme flight: It is safe to assume that the armor is capable of flights at Mach 10 with reformed leg thrusters, multiple thrusters embedded to wings, foot and around the body which makes it the fastest Iron Man armor to date. Extreme portability: ''' The suit can manifest itself from the new Arc reactor, which also works as a nanotech container. Tony begins suit up when his special "tracksuit" tightens itself on user's body. It is then required by Tony to press Arc reactor to begin "tracksuit" reforming which then wraps the armor around user's body. Weapons '''Repulsors: '''The standard weapons on all Iron Man suits. These repulsors are as powerful as the older suits, if not even more powerful. '''Unibeam: The most powerful weapon on all Iron Man suits. This armor's unibeam is on par with older versions if not more lethal than before. Formed weapons: The armor can form a wide variety of weapons including arm cannons, blades, laser cannons, etc. '''Laser: '''The Mark 48 has lasers mounted in the wrist similar to previous models. This was used to cut into Thanos' ship. '''Micro-Missiles: '''Mark 48 has new micro-missiles on upper back side just below neck area. Those missiles feature enhanced lethality in smaller package compared to ones used on Mark 46 and 47 Gallery Category:Cinematic Armors Category:Armors